You're such a guy!
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Lilly and Oliver start fighting over superman and spidermand. Miley breaks them up and starts arguing with Lilly and somehow it developes into a Liley oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana or spiderman or superman and i dont know much about the two heroes so dint get mad if i say somthing thats not true about them please:D**

Lilly and Oliver walked up to Miley's back porch, both breathing heavily covered in sweat. Lilly nodded and directed a greeting towards Miley as she balanced the basketball on her hip. "You two get all competitive again while I was gone.?" Miley asked wisely.

"Sorry... but he said he was better than me I just had to go beat his butt and show him what a wimp he was." Lilly squeaked and Looked towards Oliver who flinched as if she were about to hit him. "He made me I swear." She pointed at him and smiled really big, hoping it would soften Miley's harshness. "Fine you're forgiven, but next time you guys get competitive watch out, I'll jump out of nowhere and break it up... I swear, how many times have I told you two to stop competeing about everything. Especially you Lilly, I mean one of these days, Oliver's blood sugar is gonna to go through the roof and -" She stopped her rant short because Oliver had started to head inside of her house due to the fact that he eyed a chocolate bar on the table.

He walked towards it like a zombie and she ran in front of him to grab it before he could. "Nuh -uh, Not gonna happen." She said as she put it in her pocket and then motioned for Lilly to come inside. All three of them sat down on the couch, Oliver on one end, Lilly on the other, and Miley in the middle. She turned on the tv and cartoons were on. She flipped through the channels untill she came to the movie spiderman. Oliver sat straight up like a kid in a candy store and watched intently.Lilly just scoffed.

"Oh, come on, they need to do a new superman movie... I mean spiderman, that's the stupidest thing ever all he does is shoot out webs and look stupid." She laughed and shook her head. Oliver glared at her. "Superman is even worse, what's so cool about him, he actually has a weakness and spiderman doesn't." He argued. "Well, yeah he has one weakness that's it, other than that he's invincable, spider man could die any second." Lilly remarked back. "Well you know what..." Oliver started as he leaned over Miley, and Lilly copied him, Miley just put her head back and groaned as they fought.

"He should be called stupid man." Oliver yelled and stuck out his tongue. "Oh really that's just great. how long did that take you to think that up? Two seconds, hey you should take his place as stupid man and then you could join forces with spider man and swing around like cavemen together using his powerful web of doom." Lilly screamed back at him and Miley screeched in frusteration making them both jerk back and stare at her scared and confused.

"Whoa Miles." Lilly let out in a small unsure voice. "Must you two be such guys?" She responded. "Well, I could ask you why you have to be such a girl." Lilly spat back. "Because I am one, and you know what, it wouldn't kill you to be one too." She clenched her jaw and look Lilly fierce in the eye. "Oh really, if I looked as hot as you I _would_ dress like a girl trust me!" Lilly yelled.

(bold is Lilly, regular is Miley)

"You don't dress like a girl because you think you can't compete with me that is so stupid!!!"

**"Well sorry for not wanting to bother if I know it's not worth it. Nobody could compete with you of all people, you're the hottest popstar ever, Plus the hottest girl in school, why should I bother, it isn't stupid it makes sense!!!"**

"No, I am not the hottest girl in school, Lilly if you dressed Like one, guys would be all over you. They wouldn't even glance in my direction if they saw you in that skirt I got you for your birthday!"

**"Is that why you got it, so I wouldn't embarass you because I'm to guyish?!?" **

"No Lilly, that's not why! I got it becasue I knew you'd hot as hell in it and sorry for being selfish and wanting to see you like that."

**"You wanted to see me looking sexy!?!?! Yeah right, there is no way you would ever look at me like that!" **

"I do every single day what the hell?! I make it so obviouse when I check you out that it's not even funny, you really are too much of a guy to notice!?!?"

**"To notice what? That you want me to change everything so that you can parade me around and make me popular like you? So that you don't have an ugly friend that doesn't actually care about what people think about them like Amber and Ashley do." **

"NO! TO NOTICE THAT I LOVE YOU!" Miley screamed and the pulled Lilly into a kiss that made her heart stop beating. She tilted her head to make this kiss as deep as she could, showing her that she wasn't lying. When she pulled back her eyes got wide."I'm so so sorry,I can't help it, if you want to... you can forget about everything I just said and go hang out with Oliver and go be a guy and pretend you never met me, because I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." Miley stood up and started towards the door, but Lilly got up and grabbed her wrist.

"Miley... If you love me then why didn't you say so?" She asked. "I couldn't deal with losing you." She responded quietly." Lilly held her hands and kissed her on the lips again. "I love you too, just so you know... but the only thing is... why change me if you love me so much.?"She cocked an eyebrow."Well, maybe if you changed I'd stop liking you..." She explained in a quiet voice looking at the floor. "I don't want you to stop liking me..." Lilly smirked.

"So you're gonna forget everything I said?" Miley a sked excitedly. " Well, yeah... I can't believe you didn't get it earlier I was practically hitting on you telling you that you were hot as Hannah and yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I didn't even catch that sorry, but you're all sweaty and I couldn't think that good because you looke so cute... wich reminds me, the only thing you should not pretend to forget that I said, is about the skirt. It really would look hot on you, when you tried it on your legs looked really good.I couldn't stop staring." Miley breathed hard as she talked.

"Hellooo you two, we get it, you like eachother now make out already so that I'm not bored, I'm beggining to think Lilly was right about spiderman its getting boring." Oliver yelled from the couch. "Oliver stop being such a guy!" Miley yelled back and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, what's so bad about that?!" Lilly asked. "Well, I guess it's not all bad for some people..." Miley said slyly. "Really like who?" The blond asked as Miley put her arms on her shoulders and she put hers around the brunettes waist. "This really cute girl that puts up with me day after day, while I'm complaining about something that I secretly love about her." She said dreamily. "What is it that you love so much about her?" She asked curiosly. "I love that she can be a girl and such a guy at the same time. It's adorable, you should see it." She confessed.

"Who though..." Lilly said slowly. "You, duh. Don't be so clueless you _Really_ are such a guy." Miley said, but before Lilly could reject she kissed her again.


End file.
